powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Projection
The power to separate one's spirit from one's body. Sub-power of Astral Manipulation. Also Called *Anemone Consciousness (Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution) *Astral/Soul/Spirit Form/Mode *Astral Transport *Astral Travel *Descensum *Mind Traveling *Out of Body Travel *Soul/Spectral/Spiritual Exiting *Spirit Walk Capabilities User can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel the Astral Plane. Experienced individuals may control both the Astral and Corporeal presences. Applications *Project your consciousness/soul/astral form outside your body, gaining Spirit Physiology. *Travel to Hell, Heaven, or another spiritual realm. *Planes Dreaming Associations *Afterlife Traveling *Astral Manipulation *Astral Premonition *Astral Suggestion *Astral Trapping *Dream Walking *Energy Soul *Non-Corporeal Form *Possession *Soul Removal *Unbound Soul Limitations *User's body is essentially dead/in a coma and thus very vulnerable during astral projection: **May become possessed while on the Astral Plane. **May be killed trapping the user in astral form. *May be vulnerable to Astral Trapping. *May be unable to control corporeal and astral presences. *May require user to be asleep or be in a meditative state while riding the astral plane. *Some users may not be immune from those with Astral Manipulation while in spirit form. *May be unable to use any other abilities they possess while in astral form. *Most users are completely incapable of affecting the physical world in their projected state. *Prolonged separation may prove harmful to the user's body or soul. *Not returning to the host body in a period of time may render you a spirit forever. Known Users See Also: Astral Projection. Comics Live Television/Movies Cartoons Books Known Objects *Sheep Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Kanohi Iden (Bionicle) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Anodite Astral Projection.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) using her Anodite astral projection to find Ben Tennyson inside the Ultimatrix. File:Rex_Buckland_(Charmed)_astral_projection.gif|Rex Buckland (Charmed) in his astral form. PrueAstral.gif|Prue (Charmed) appears in her astral form. AHS Coven Cordelia Descensum.gif|Cordelia (American Horror Story: Coven) projecting into Hell through descensum. Vandalieu.png|By combining the active skills 【Spirit Form】 and 【Long-distance Control】, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) can astral project himself multiple times at once. Rowena Astral v2.gif|Rowena (Supernatural) uses astral projection spell. Astral, Witches of East End.gif|Freya & Frederick (Witches of East End) go astral together. Davina_Spirit_Projection_Spell.gif|Davina (The Originals) in her spirit body Cordelia_astral_projection_birthday.gif|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) use first astral projection Paralyzed_Mary_with_white_eyes.gif|Mary (Salem) use astral projection Korra astral projection.gif|Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using astral projection. Astral Projection by Charles Xavier and ShadowKing.jpg|Charles Xavier and the Shadow King (Marvel Comics) cast their astral selves to duel on the Astral Plane. Trance.jpg|Trance (Marvel Comics) projecting astral form. Onslaught1.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) Emma Frost (Marvel).jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) File:ProjectionSS.jpg|John Vattic's (Second Sight) astral form. File:Kat DMC.jpg|Kat (DmC: Devil May Cry) is able to astrally project into Limbo. Kat Astral Form.png|Kat's astral form in Limbo. Astral Jacob Stage 2.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Astral Projecting. SheepTalismanPower.gif|Jade (Jackie Chan Adventures) using the Sheep Talisman to use astral projection. The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png|The Dazzling/Sirens (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), convene astral versions of their true siren forms. Jinora_explores_Lake_Laogai.png|Jinora (The Legend of Korra) in astral form. Lion_Avatar.png|Faraji Ngala (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Bear_Avatar.png|Adam McKay (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Hawk_Avatar.png|Joi Reynard (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Wolf_Avatar.png|Tora Yoshida (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Brook's Soul~~ One Piece.gif|Over his two years of training, Brook (One Piece) discovered how to use his Yomi Yomi no Mi power to extract and project his soul from his body. Luke force projection.png|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) using the Force to project a tangible image of himself across the galaxy. jerichojones.jpg|Cpt. Xavier Jones (Clive Barker's Jericho) is a seer who uses astral projection. bayonettaastralform.jpg|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) can project her soul out of her body to fight opponents in Purgatorio while protecting someone in the physical realm. Batman Ghost.gif|After being buried alive by Gentleman Ghost, Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) rises from his grave in astral form. Leo_Astral_Plane.jpg|Leonardo (IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) accessing the astral plane. Splinter Astral.jpg|Splinter (IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) accessing the astral plane. Raven Teen Titans Astral Projection.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) astrally projecting her Soul Self. Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) wheels.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries